linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
And One
"And One" is the fourth song on the Hybrid Theory EP album. It is the band's first recorded song with Chester Bennington as lead vocalist. It changes tempos many times - starting out with distorted guitar riffs, elevating into a high-paced set of lyrics, and then slowing down into a rap solo. The beginning of the song before Mike begins rapping "Breaking a part..." sounds very much like Hybrid Theory and Meteora songs. Being on their unreleased EP it has not had much play. It is also on their EP titled Songs From the Underground. Lyrics Where should I start? Disjointed heart I've got no commitment to my own flesh and blood Left all alone far from my home No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart I keep it locked up inside Cannot express to the point I've regressed If anger's a gift then I guess I've been blessed I keep it locked up inside Keep my distance from your lies It's too late to love me now You have never shown me It's too late to love me now You don't even know me Breaking a part of my heart to find release Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace Breaking a part of my heart to find release Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace Breaking a part of my heart to find release, break Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace, me Breaking a part of my heart to find release, too Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace Keep it locked up inside Keep my distance from your lies Breaking a part of my heart to find release, break Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace, me Breaking a part of my heart to find release, too Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace Breaking a part of my heart to find release Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace Breaking a part of my heart to find release Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace Keep my distance Keep my distance Keep my distance Keep my distance Spit drips from the jaw of the witless witness Cryptic colloquialisms shift your mid rift Dog paddle through a bog of shadows Involved with my thought catalogue, analog, rap battle log Keep my distance, and fear resistance, hurt by persistence The twisted web of tangled lies Strangles my hope to waste and numbs the taste And I'm forced to face these hate crimes Against the state of being Feeling the weightlessness press me to the ceiling Reeling around rooms, riding a bubble of sound tuned To the frequency making your chest shake with every boom Involuntary muscle contraction Ignoring your neck's breaking, musical gas fume euphoria The sound pounds to make the dead flush To hand you a head rush with read thoughts and said stuff Category:Hybrid Theory Songs Category:Linkin Park Underground Songs Category:Hybrid Theory EP